I'm Going to Treat Him Better
by elepine4
Summary: Clyde relizes that Tweek would be better off with him instead of Craig.  Heres a short story for clydexTweek. It's mostly fluff. Contains Creek and Twyde. Rated T for some language.


**This story is dedicated to my fave lil fan CreekBunnyStyle. She likes all the couples I do lol :D check out her stories they're pretty awesome lol. Anyways I always had this thing for tweek to go with either Clyde or Token for some reason :P but Craig gets no one else lol no love for Craig.**

Clyde watched as Craig argued with Tweek in front of Tweek locker. It happened everyday. Craig always had problems with Tweek. Weather it was about what Tweek had said or done, it was always something.

"He's too nice to take that shit." Stated Clyde allowed as he stared at the quarreling couple from his locker across the hall.

"Who is?" Asked Token looking up from the book he had been reading.

"Tweek is. He's too nice to take that shit from Craig. Tweek doesn't deserve to be yelled at everyday for something he can't help or something he accidently said! He needs someone who would be understanding and loving towards him."

"You mean someone like you?" Token said matter-of-factly.

"Yes! Someone exactly like me!" Clyde yelled so loud that Craig and Tweek could of heard it from across the hall if they weren't so engulfed in their little argument.

Token sighed. "Clyde, I know you like Tweek and all, but he's in love with Craig no matter how much Craig yells at him. So don't even try to do what I know your thinking."

Clyde was already halfway across the hall before Token even finished his sentence. Token rolled his eyes and went back to his book determined not to get in the middle of it. As Clyde approached the couple he could hear their loud argument.

"…CRAZY ALIEN!" Craig shouted. Clyde didn't get the first part of the sentence, but Clyde could already tell Craig was yelling at Tweek about one of his little freak-outs He had probably had about aliens. _If I was in Craig position I would comfort Tweek instead of yelling at him like a loving boyfriend. _Clyde thought to himself before speaking.

"Hey guys." Clyde stated casually as he went to stand next to Tweek. "What are ya' guys talkin' about?"

"I'm just explaining to Tweek that there are NO such things as aliens!" Craig shouted making sure that Tweek got the Point. Clyde could see tears starting to form in Tweek's eyes. He wanted to hug that blonde and make his tears vanish. He wanted Tweek to feel loved.

Clyde cleared his throat. "You don't need to yell Craig. I mean, I'm sure Tweek would _understand_ better if you talked to him calmly about it. Tweek gets more freaked when you yell at him about something. Isn't that right _Tweekers_?" Clyde grinned at Tweek.

Craig glared at a hole through Clyde. " What. Did. You, Just. Call . Him." Craig stated trying to keep his cool.

Tweek looked at Clyde with a confused and scared look plastered on his face.

"I called him Tweekers. That is his nickname right?" Clyde slung his arm around Tweek's bony shoulders."

Tweek flinched at this sudden contact "AGH!"

Craig was beyond pissed now. "Get your arm off of him!"

"Why? So you can yell at him for twitching or something! " Clyde practically yelled in Craig's face.

Craig looked at Tweek with a shameful look in his eye. Not shame for Tweek. Shame for himself. "Please, Clyde."

"Please, what?" Clyde asked with a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Please, let go of my Tweekers." Craig pouted. He really wanted to hug his twitchy blonde now, but he couldn't do it when Clyde's arm was snuggly around him.

"Hmmm?" Clyde acted like he was pondering the thought. "I know. Let's have Tweekers decides." Craig was scared now. He didn't treat Tweek with the most respect and he knew it. Why wouldn't Tweek pick the nice jock who would obviously treat him right. "Do you want me to let go of you Tweekers?"

Tweek twitched, obviously under pressure. "I –GAH!- I-I choose C-crai … no C-cly..NO Cra..NO CLYDE! I choose Clyde! "

Both Clyde and Craig stood there , mouths agape . Did they hear that right? Did Tweek really choose Clyde over Craig? Clyde was shocked. Craig was hurt.

Clyde shook his head and grinned. "R-eally? D-do you mean it?" Clyde became excited. His dreams were coming true.

Tweek nodded. Craig looked as if he were about to cry. He didn't. He was holding it in afraid to look like a weakling in front of the boy he loved. Even if that boy had just crushed his heart he still loved him and wanted to look tough and brave in front of him.

Clyde had to seal the deal quickly. He grabbed Tweek by his shoulders and plannted a forceful kiss on the other boy's lips. It tasted like coffee and caramel. His lips were soft and they felt so good against Clyde's lips. Clyde loved this sensation. He didn't want it to end. It felt like a wonderful dream.

Clyde sat up quickly in his bed. Eyes wide open as he turned to his alarm clock to press the snooze button. It had been a dream. A wonderful, beautiful, perfect dream. But, that's all it was. Just a dream and nothing else.

Clyde knew that when he want to school that morning he would see Tweek and Craig arguing in front of their lockers then after 5 minutes Craig would apologize, and then, they would go into a full out make-out session as a way of saying 'I'm sorry'.

Clyde would have to stand in front of his locker next to a Token black who was reading his book ignoring the whole thing. Clyde would stare at the couple and wish that it was him who was holding Tweek in his arms. Tasting Tweek's delicious lips against his. Feeling Tweek's soft cotton, rudely button, green shirt in his hands. Wishing that he could be the one with one hand fisted into Tweek's beautiful blonde locks.

He would sit there and think to himself how he could make Tweek feel a lot better about himself than Craig could ever do. He would sit there just like ever other morning just like he always did. He would wish for the impossible. Then, dream that night about it becoming true.

**How did you like it? I actually kinda like this couple because it seems like it would be cute. I still really like creek though lol 3 one of my otps. LOL well enjoy CreekBunnyStyle I wrote it just for you lol. R&R please!**


End file.
